GDN and Raven Meet the Secret Saturdays
by Smarty 94
Summary: GDN, Raven, and Zak Saturday reminiscent the time they met each other. Meanwhile, Sonic tries to moderate a peace treaty between the Mobians and Tetramands.
1. The Story Begins

Ben was playing Sumo Slammers in the game room.

"Come on, come on. Show em what you got." said Ben.

Ben heard his cell phone ring, paused his game and picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" said Ben.

On the other line was Max Tennyson.

"Ben, I need you and Rook to report to Plumber base with that blue Mobian friend of yours." said Max.

"Sonic? Why do you need him?" said Ben.

"There's a problem that involves his own people." said Max.

"What kind of problem?" said Ben.

"I'll tell you about it when you, Rook, and Sonic get to the Plumber base." Max said before he hung up.

"Huh, a problem that involves the Mobians? What could it be?" said Ben.

Ben left the game room, entered the kitchen to see Rook eating an Amber Ogia.

"Grandpa Max wants us to bring Sonic to the Plumber base." said Ben.

"Why does Magister Tennyson want to see Sonic?" said Rook.

"No idea. Must be pretty important. He did say that he'll tell us when we get to the base." said Ben.

"I hear you. But still, we can't let him see the entrance to the Plumber base." said Rook.

"Who says he's going to see it?" said Ben.

Sonic walked into the kitchen and Ben did the Vulcan neck pinch to Sonic, knocking him out. He then picked up the out Mobian.

"Now we can bring him to the base." said Ben.

"What did you do to him?" said Rook.

"The Vulcan neck pinch. He'll be out for a while. Also, I don't like Star Trek that much. Star Wars is much better." said Ben.

"I see. Still, if Magister Tennyson wants to see Sonic so much, it must be very serious." said Rook.

Ben picked Sonic up and placed him on his own arms.

"Quickly Rook, to your cheesy vehicle, fast." Said Ben.

"My truck doesn't smell cheesy." Said Rook.

"Figure of speech." Said Ben.

The two walked out the kitchen.

Outside, GDN, Raven, Mrs. Grape her 29 alien puppies, Sylvester and Tweety and Zak were at the swimming pool.

"Nice pool." Said Zak.

"Thanks." Said GDN.

"We live in a mansion, so there needs to be a pool." Said Raven.

"True." Said GDN.

"So, you live with lots of people huh?" said Zak.

"There are times we don't get along, but we still find a way to get along with each other." Said GDN.

Zak nodded.

"I can see that." He said turned to G, "So I hear you own a mall?"

"Yeah, it's got hundreds of stores." Said GDN.

"That's crazy." Said Zak.

"Not as crazy as that one day with that weird creature." Said Raven.

Zak realized what Raven was talking about.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. It was the same day we met. Do you remember it G?" said Zak.

"How could I forget? It was one of the craziest days I ever had, the day my skills were finally matched." Said GDN.

Sylvester, Tweety, Mrs. Grape and the puppies are confused.

"I remember that I was cutting down some trees to get some firewood so that me and Raven could tell scary stories." GDN said as a flashback began.

We see GDN as the GoldDragonNinja slashing a tree with his claws so many times before it began to fall down.

"TIMBER!" said GDN.

The tree landed on the ground. GDN went to the tip of the tree and pulled out his swords.

"Now to make the fire wood." Said GDN.

GDN began slicing the tree into little bits of wood. Later, he went to a spot that Raven was at with the wood and put it all in a pile before breathing fire on it.

"There we go." Said GDN.

Raven smiled.

"You sure that will be enough fire wood?" Raven asked.

G turned back to human form and smiled.

"If not, I can get more." He said and looked up and saw the stars, "The stars are beautiful tonight."

Raven smiled.

"They sure are." She said and looked at G, "And I could not ask to see them with you."

"True." Said GDN, "You know, in a night like this, there's a monster that hunts good friends down one by one."

"Are you making this up?" said Raven.

"No, it's real. Every night, this bigfoot like monster with unusual skills comes to campsites like this and hunt down people that hang out with each other." Said GDN, "It's called Friendius Killius."

Raven became confused.

"A what?" said Raven.

"An animal that's a cross between a dog, cat, and a bear. It's called a Deat." Said GDN, "They say that it was created in a lab accident to genetically enhance all three animals, but it went terribly wrong. It also can breathe fire, ice, and lightning."

"I think you're bluffing." Said Raven.

"Oh, I'm telling the truth. This thing will slaughter everything in its path. Even those that are the spawn of-"GDN turned around and back very fast, "TRIGON!"

Raven made an anvil appear above GDN and it fell on him. GDN came out from under the anvil flat as a pancake. GDN became solid once again.

"Not cool." Said GDN.

Raven laughed.

"Sorry but you had it coming." She said. "Besides I do not like talking about my father."

GDN realized what he did.

"My bad." Said GDN.

The two then heard something.

"What was that?" said Raven.

GDN turned into the GoldDragonNinja.

"Better check it out." Said GDN.

The two walked off.


	2. The Peace Conference Starts

At a Plumber base, Ben and Rook entered the peace conference room and placed Sonic down on a chair. Max Tennyson entered the room and saw Sonic.

"So this is Sonic the Hedgehog. The Mobian that saved the universe from Vexx and all of Mobius from Dexx." said Max.

"Yeah, this is him alright." said Ben.

Sonic woke up and noticed where he was at.

"What the, where am I?" said Sonic.

"You are inside a Plumber base." said Rook.

"Do plumber's now use technology to fix toilets?" said Sonic.

'We're not those kind of plumbers." said Max.

"We are the kind that protects the universe from alien threats." said Rook.

Sonic looked at Max.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

"I'm Magister Max Tennyson, leader of the Plumbers on earth." said Max.

Sonic then realized something.

"You're Ben's grandfather?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, we're related to each other." said Ben.

"I summoned you hear because of a problem that involves your people, the Mobians." said Max.

"Yeah, what kind of problem?" said Sonic.

"The Tetramands have declared war on the Mobians. But your race want's peace. The rulers of both sides have agreed to come to this base for a peace conference and the Mobians requested that you be in charge of the conference." said Max.

"Wait, why me?" said Sonic.

"You've got the power to bring peace to the entire universe." said Max, "I've read about you and all the adventures you've been on. You're quite famous."

"A lot longer than me." said Ben.

"We need you to try and get these two races to form a truce with each other." said Max.

"As much as I'd love to make sure two alien races form a truce with each other, I can't. Got to meet my girlfriend in an hour." said Sonic.

"I'll tell her everything." said Ben.

Ben pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Gwen. Listen, Sonic's going to be late meeting up with you." said Ben, "Why? He'll be in charge of a peace conference. I can't tell you where he's at. The location must remain secret."

"It isn't a secret anymore." Said a familiar voice.

The group turned and saw Gwen at a door with her cell phone in hand.

"Call you back." Ben hung up his cell phone.

"How'd you find this place so quickly?" said Max.

"I've got Sonic's phone on GPS." Said Gwen, "What's the peace conference about?"

"The Tetramand race has declared war on Mobius, and both races have agreed to go to a peace conference to find an easier way to settle their differences. None of us know what the conflict is about." Said Max.

"I'm not exactly peace conference material. My personality is mostly cocky and arrogant." Said Sonic.

"Mobians are known for having every personality of humans. We need you to be wise and patient." Said Max.

Sonic stood up and began walking off.

"Find someone else to be in charge of the peace conference." Said Sonic.

Gwen leaned over to Max and whispered in his ear.

"I'll give you all the chili dogs you want." Said Max.

Sonic stopped in his tracks after hearing what Max said and turned back around with a smile on his face.

"When does the peace conference start?" said Sonic.

"In fifteen minutes." Said Max, "Once it starts, no one else is a loud to enter the conference. There can be no interruptions."

"I won't let you down Magister Tennyson." Said Sonic.

Fifteen minutes later, Max, Ben, Rook, and Gwen were in a video monitoring room looking at Sonic sitting at the long table.

"Our guests have arrived." Said Max.

In the conference room, Sonic pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? I'd like a large all meat pizza with extra sauce, extra cheese, and some anchovies. Where am I at? Hold on." Sonic checked his phone's internet and found out where he was at before putting the phone back to his ear, "Look for a place called Max's Plumbing, you'll know it when you see it."

Sonic hung up his phone.

Just then, Warlord Gar and his daughter Looma Red Wind (Ben 10 Omniverse) entered the room. Two Mobians; one skunk wearing a grey suit, with a black tie, grey pants and grey shoes entered the room. The other Mobian; a brown buffalo wearing a general uniform, black pants and grey shoes entered the room. The two sides then sat down.

"Thank you all so much for coming to this peace conference. As some of you may know, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog: protector of Earth and the universe. Now, who wants to introduce their side first?" said Sonic.

Warlord Gar stood up.

"I'm Warlord Gar; ruler of the Tetramands. This is my beautiful daughter Looma Red Wind." Gar said.

Looma turned Sonic and winked at him.

"Right." Said Sonic.

The skunk stood up in annoyance.

"Why did he get to introduce his side first?" said the skunk.

"He was faster than you." Said Sonic.

"Anyways, I'm Stench the Skunk, president of the Mobian republic. This is my vice president Bob." The skunk now known as Stench said.

"Okay then, we introduced ourselves. Now, we should start by-"Sonic stopped when he noticed that the Mobians were wearing pants, Sonic's right eye twitched, "Are-are you wearing pants?"

The two Tetramands noticed it as well.

"Hold up. You wear clothes, guys on Mobius wear pants?" said Sonic.

"Of course we do. Despite the fact that some Mobians have fur, it doesn't mean that we don't have a highly developed sense of shame." Said Bob.

In the video room, the others became shocked at what they heard.

"Mobians wear pants regularly? How did I not notice that?" said Rook.

"I have no idea." Max said shocked.

"That is as shocking when I found out that Appoplexians wear clothes." Ben said.

Gwen looked at Ben.

"Appoplexian wear clothes?" She asked.

"Yeah, they wear clothes because of their advanced sense of shame." Said Ben.

"Still, Mobians wear clothes regularly, that would mean this whole time Sonic and his guy friends have been going around naked." Said Gwen.

Back in the conference room, Sonic face palmed himself.

"Oh, this is very embarrassing." Said Sonic.

Gar is shocked.

"Tell me about it." He said. "I mean finding out that your people wear clothes must be very embarrassing." He said.

"I'll say." Looma Red Wind said.

"This matter can be resolved very easily. Give back our advanced weapons. We gave your people permission to travel on our planet, and you stole our weapons and wanted to start a war with us." Said Stench.

Gar leaned over to Stench.

"We're not going to return your weapons until you give us permission to harvest some of your food." Said Gar.

Sonic became more shocked.

"Wait a minute. This doesn't make any sense at all. First, the Mobians give the Tetramand permission to travel Mobius, then the Tetramands steal the Mobians weapons, then the two of you are at the verge of war because of food. What's going on here?" said Sonic.

"If you must know, my planet called Khoros is nothing but a desert. There's no soil on Khoros. We wanted permission to harvest food on Mobius, but the Mobians refused, so we stole their weapons in retaliation and were about to start war with them." Said Gar.

Sonic is shocked.

As well as Gwen, Rook, Ben and Max.

"Wow I did not see that coming." Gwen said.

"Let me get this straight. The Mobians gave the Tetramands permission to journey Mobius, then the Tetramands noticed that Mobius has soil, wanted permission to harvest food, but the Mobians refused, so the Tetramands ended up stealing Mobian tech and threated to start war with the Mobians? Wow, this is going to be one crazy peace conference." Said Sonic.


	3. Meeting the Saturdays

Back in GDN's memory, GDN and Raven were still walking in the forest.

"That creature has to be here somewhere." said GDN.

"What could it have been?" said Raven.

The two then heard a fart.

"_Hold it_." Zak said stopping the memory.

"Who farted in the first place." Zak asked confused.

"No idea." said GDN.

"That confused me as well." Raven said.

"Anyways, hen heard a f**_me and Raven are looking for the creature, and that's when we ran into you, Fisketon, and Doc." GDN said as the memory continued.

GDN and Raven were still looking for the creature.

They then saw something in the shadows.

"What's that?" said Raven.

"No idea." GDN said and took out a camera, "But I bet it's Bog Foot."

Raven looked at her traveling friend.

"You said that last time when we met Ben 10, remember?" She asked.

"Can you blame me?" GDN gave Raven the camera, "Hold this."

GDN leapt over to the shadow and began strangling it in a sleeper hold. The creature in the shadow came out, revealing itself to be Fisketon.

"I got it, I got it. We're famous." Said GDN.

Raven smiled

"So we are sharing?" She asked.

GDN smiled.

"Of course we are friends." He said.

"_At that moment, you, me, and Raven met each other." _GDN said over the story.

Zak Saturday appeared.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Zak.

Raven and GDN looked at Zak and are confused.

"Um who are you?" GDN asked.

Zak is shocked and sees G in his dragon form.

"The legendary GoldDragonNinja." Said Zak.

GDN became shocked and stopped strangling Fisketon.

"You've heard of me?" said GDN.

Zak smiled.

"Heard of you? You've been in newspapers so many times. I've been doing a back ground check on you and I know what you really look like." Said Zak, "Show your human form."

GDN sighed and turned back into a human.

"Figured, all those hours of research have paid off." Said Zak.

Fisketon mumbled some stuff.

"What did that thing say?" said GDN.

"He introduced himself. He's Fisketon, I'm Zak Saturday." Said Zak.

"Names GDN." Said GDN.

"And I'm Raven." Said Raven, "What type of creature is Fisk?"

"He's a Fiskerton Phantom." Said Zak.

Just then, Doc Saturday appeared.

"What's going on here, we're trying to look for that creature." Said Doc.

Doc noticed GDN and Raven.

"This is my father." Said Zak.

"The legendary Gold Dragon. I was hoping to see him." Said Doc.

"What are you guys doing here?" said GDN.

"We're looking for a creature that has the characteristics of a dog, cat, and bear. And is able to breathe fire, ice, and lightning." Said Doc, "A creature called a Deat. It was created in a lab accident."

GDN became shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me. I made that thing up." Said GDN.

Doc became confused.

"Made it up? That thing was created a week ago." Said Zak.

GDN face palmed himself.

Raven looked at her best friend.

"Wow that must be embarrassing." She said.

"I know." GDN said, "I mean I thought I made it up."

Doc laughed.

"I guess that makes sense." He said, "You never knew."

"So, how we going to find this thing in a short amount of time? Who know's who it'll slaughter?" said GDN.

"Better get to the airship." Said Zak.

GDN and Raven became shocked.

"Airship?" Raven said.

Zak smiled.

"Look up." He said.

The two friends looked up and saw the Saturdays airship.

"I need an airship." Said GDN.

The memory ended.

"I need to get the puppies their food, should I bring you guys anything?" said GDN.

Zak and Raven smiled.

"A Cheeseburger and fries please." Zak said.

"Tea and grapes." Raven said.


	4. Sonic's Peace Plan

Back in the Plumber base, Gar and Stench were fighting each other physically, much to Sonic's annoyance. Bob and Looma were cheering for their own sides.

"We'll never return your weapons. Only if you allow us to harvest food on your soil." said Gar.

"Never." said Stench.

Sonic finally had enough and got in between them and had his hands on their chests.

"Enough people, this is supposed to be a peace conference, not a UFC competition." said Sonic.

The Mobian and Tetramand stopped fighting. Sonic then sighed.

"Easy Sonic, be cool. Wise and patient, wise and patient." Sonic said in his own mind.

Sonic sat down at the table.

"Now, we should sit down, and talk this whole thing over like grownups. Okay?" said Sonic.

Both sides sat down.

"Good, now then, we show each other nothing but respect." Sonic turned to the Mobians, "Mr. President and Vice President, treat the Tetramands like Mobians." Sonic turned to the Tetramands, "Your Majesty and royal highness, treat the Mobians like Tetramands." Sonic turned back to the center of the table, "In other words, treat each other like equals."

Outside, Ben sighed.

"He's even better than me at peace conferences." Said Ben.

Gwen looked at Ben.

"How good were you?" She asked.

"Let's just say that one of the things I did was unintentional. I ended up making the Appoplexians and the Lewodans work it out between themselves." Said Ben.

Then, some guy dressed as a pizza man entered the room.

"Pizza." The guy said.

Max, Rook, Gwen and Ben looked at him.

"Pizza?" They asked.

"Yeah some blue guy ordered Pizza and told me where this place was." The Pizza man said.

"He's in the middle of a peace conference now. No one can interrupt the conference." Said Max.

"I'm not leaving until someone pays me." Said the pizza man.

"What kind of pizza is it?" said Ben.

"A large all meat pizza with extra sauce, extra cheese, and anchovies." Said the pizza man.

Gwens cheeks puffed up before she puked.

"Aw, we just mopped up the floors." Said Max.

Max looked at the Pizza Man.

"Ok I guess we can let you in. They must be getting hungry anyway." Max said.

A blue blur ran into the room, by the pizza man, taking the pizza and leaving some money in his hands before leaving. The pizza man counted his money and became mad.

"Hey, you forgot to leave a tip." Said the pizza man.

The blue blur came back and gave him a $20.00 tip before leaving.

"Thank you." Said the pizza man.

The blue blur went to the conference room and to the table, revealing that it was Sonic. The hedgehog placed the pizza on the table.

"Okay, I've got a pizza here. We'll keep on discussing this matter over some lunch. Help yourselves." Said Sonic.

Warlord Gar smiled.

"I like the way you think." He said, "Besides I am getting hungry."

"Same here." Stench said and smiled, "Good idea ordering pizza."

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

Stench grabbed a slice of pizza and became disgusted by it.

"Anchovies? Are you trying to betray your own people Sonic?" said Stench.

"Oh boy." Said Sonic.

Gar became mad.

"A pizza with anchovies? You are the worst peace negotiator ever." Said Gar, "And I was about to have you battle my daughter to see if you love her."

Sonic is mad.

"Um, I have a girlfriend." Sonic said, "And she's a human."

Looma Red Wind held Sonic in a sleeper hold.

"I'll smear her brains all over the walls and then fight you to see if you love me." Said Looma.

Sonic became shocked.

"Excuse me a minute." Said Sonic.

Looma let go of Sonic and he ran off with the pizza. He went into the video room, placed the pizza down on a table and began panting.

"I can't take it anymore." Said Sonic.

Sonic walked over to Ben, pulled out a bobby pin, grabbed Ben's left arm and began tampering with the omnitrix.

"What are you doing?" said Ben.

"Bringing out Gravattack, what else?" said Sonic.

"Don't even think about it." Said Ben.

Too late, the omnitrix began sparking and Ben became shocked.

"Mommy." Said Ben.

The omnitrix turned Ben into Jury Rigg instead.

"Oh man, wrong alien." Said Sonic.

Jury Rigg looked at Sonic angrily.

"You're going to pay for this." Said Jury Rigg.

"Get back in that room and get those aliens to form a truce." Said Max.

"I've tried Magister Tennyson. It just won't work with me. The Mobians want me to side with them because of my origins, and the Tetramands want me to side with them because Warlord Gar thinks that I'd be a perfect match with her daughter. I can't bring peace between two races. I'm nothing more than a cocky and arrogant fifteen year old hedgehog from Mobius." Said Sonic.

Gwen placed her right hand on Sonic's left shoulder.

"You're more than a cocky and arrogant hedgehog; I can see that in you." Said Gwen.

"Yeah, what else do you see in me that I don't see?" said Sonic.

"Someone that's wise and patient without even trying to be. You can bring peace to the universe, even without the Chaos Emeralds. You got this." Said Gwen.

Sonic did some thinking about what Gwen said and realized that she's right. Sonic pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"I was going to use this emerald as a last minute resort." Said Sonic.

Sonic grabbed Gwen's left hand and placed the Chaos Emerald on it before putting his hands on her hand.

"Hearing what you just said, maybe I can bring peace without using mystical objects. I just need to try to bring peace harder. Do it without even trying. And that's what I'm going to do, get these two races to form a truce with each other without even trying to make them form a truce with each other." Said Sonic.

"How do you expect to even do that?" said Rook.

"Hey, I've been on hundreds of adventures, I'll improvise. Maybe I'll make up a story if I have to." Said Sonic.

Jury Rigg smiled.

"Good luck buddy." Jury Rigg said, "But before you do, can you change me back?"

Sonic smiled.

"Sure." Sonic said.

Sonic pulled out another bobby pin and began tinkering with the omnitrix. The omnitrix began sparking and it turned Jury Rigg into Wildmutt.

Wildmutt growled at Sonic.

"Sorry." Said Sonic.

Sonic tinkered with the omnitrix again. This time Wildmutt turned into Bullfrag.

"I'm just glad that there aren't any incursians in the area." Said Bullfrag.

Sonic tinkered with the omnitrix once more. Bullfrag became Ditto.

"Huh, I'm still amazed that I have this one." Ditto said.

Sonic tinkered with the omnitrix once more. Ditto became Ben.

"That's more like it." Said Ben.

"Well, wish me luck. In case the Mobians and Tetramands kill me." Sonic pulled out a tombstone that read R.I.P Sonic the Hedgehog on it and gave it to Gwen, "Find a good place to bury me."

Sonic walked out the room.


	5. The Air Ship

Back at the mansion, GDN returned with the burger, fries, tea, and grapes.

"Where were we again?" said GDN.

"We just got on the air ship." said Zak.

"Oh right." said GDN.

The memory began in the airship with Zak, showing GDN and Raven around.

"_You were showing us around the entire ship_." Raven said over the memory.

Zak pointed down one path.

"The game room's down there." Said Zak.

The three reached Komodo and Zon.

"Meet Komodo and Zon." Said Zak.

GDN was about to pet Komodo, but the oversized lizard bit GDN's arm.

"Yeow." Said GDN.

Zon nuzzled up against GDN.

"Wow, someone knows how to respect a guest." Said GDN.

Raven looked at Zak.

"You keep a Komodo Dragon for a pet?" She asked.

Zak smiled.

"What are you going to do about it?" said Zak.

Later, the three entered the medical bay where Drew was working on stuff.

"This is the medical bay, and this is my mom." Said Zak.

Drew turned to the others and GDN instantly turned into the GoldDragonNinja in shock.

"Nice to meet you." Said Raven.

"Uh yeah. Meeting you is the good." GDN said.

"Dude, that's my mother." Zak whispered in annoyance.

Later, the three were in Zak's room.

"So, what makes you think that you made up the Deat in the first place?" said Zak.

Raven looked at her best friend and traveling companion.

"I agree, where did you get that crazy idea? Raven asked.

"I don't know, it just came from the top of my head. Stuff like this happens all the time. Just yesterday, I said that a UFO crashed in the Grand Canyon. Next thing you know, I find out that it indeed happened a month ago." Said GDN.

Zak and Raven are shocked.

"Wait, you can actually see the past?" said Raven.

"No, those are just some random occurrences." Said GDN.

"How so?" said Zak.

"I'm pretty sure that if I say the Deat's in Las Vegas, it's going to instantly show up there." Said GDN.

Just then Doc came in Zak's room.

"The Deat is in Las Vegas." Doc said.

GDN turned to Zak.

"Told you so." Said GDN.

"How special are you?" said Zak.

"I don't know." Said GDN.

Doc became confused.

"What's going on here? Have you been watching Weird World again?" said Doc.

Zak looked at his father.

"No it's not that." He said, "Besides Argost is gone so no need."

Doc is still confused.

"Then what is happening?" He asked.

"I keep on saying things, and they instantly happen." Said GDN.

"Wow, seems to explain why the Deat's in Las Vegas." Said Doc.

"Would have been better if the Deat shows up in Antarctica." Said GDN.

Everyone laughed at that.

Zak felt his phone vibrating, picked it up and saw something very shocking.

"The Deat just showed up in Antarctica." Said Zak.

Everyone looked at GDN in annoyance.

"I'm going to stop talking right now." Said GDN.

"You'd better." Said Raven.

"Quick, to Antarctica." Said Doc.

The group ran off and by the medical bay.

"What gives?" said Drew.

"We've got a lead on the Deat." Said Zak.

Drew is shocked.

"You do?" Drew asked, "Where?"

"Antarctica, and we need to keep this dragon from talking." Said Raven.

Drew followed the group.

GDN looked at Raven.

"Hey." He said mad, "I may have said some stuff that may be true but how was I to know?"

Doc realized he was right.

'He has a point." Doc said.

"I mean it is not like he has grown bat wings." Doc said.

They make it to the control room.

Just then the screen shows what the Deat looks like.

It looked like a humanoid brown bear with big dog ears, a cat tail, and bat wingsyou actually can see the past?"_.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" said Raven.

Doc looked sheepishly.

"I guess GoldDragon was not the only one who can guess stuff." He said.

Raven sighed.

"I guess. I mean what's next, him talking?" Raven asked.

The Deat started singing in a beautiful opera voice. The Deat then coughed.

"Need some more water." Said the Deat.

The Saturdays, GDN, Komodo, Zon, Fiskerton, and Raven looked shocked and had their jaws dropped.

The Saturdays, GDN, Komodo, Zon, and Fiskerton looked at Raven.

Raven turned to the readers.

"Go to the next scene, the next scene quickly." Said Raven.

The memory then ended.

"That never happened." Said Zak, "You're making stuff up."

"Who can blame her?" said GDN.

Raven looked at her friends.

"I know but come on you guys were looking at me. Plus that Deat did talk." Raven said.

Zak knew Raven was right.

"I guess." Zak said.


	6. Ending the Conference

Back at the Plumber base, Sonic walked in the conference room and sat down at the table.

"Sorry about the long wait, I'm sure we can forget about that pizza incident, right?" said Sonic.

The two sides pulled out their weapons and aimed them at Sonic.

"No, we're still sore at you for the pizza." Said Bob.

"I take full responsibility for the pizza incident. Let's start over." Sonic pulled out his cell phone, "I'll order up another pizza, only this time, the four of you will decide what pizza you want. Got it?"

Both sides put their weapons away.

"There's just one problem. We might want a different pizza." Said Gar.

"It's okay your majesty. Here on Earth, you can have half a pizza of your choice. In other words, one half of the pizza will be the Mobians choice, the other half will be your choice." Said Sonic, "What do you each want on your half of the pizza?"

Both sides thought about what Sonic said.

"That does sound reasonable father." Lomma Red Wind said.

"Yes I agree with the beautiful princess." Stench said.

"You want to marry her?" said Gar.

Stench became shocked.

"Good lord no." said Stench, "It's crazy to make a Tetramand and Mobian hybrid."

"I'm dating a human." Said Sonic.

"Good point." Said Stench.

"Okay, now for the pizza." Said Sonic.

Stench and Bob whispered in each other's ears.

"We'll take sausages, peppers, and pineapples on our half." Said Bob.

"Good." Sonic turned to the Tetramands, "And you?"

Gar and Looma Red Wind talked about it for a while.

"All meat, with mushrooms, onions, and tomatoes." Said Gar.

"Okay then." Said Sonic.

Looma Red Wind smiles.

"I think we should also order some sides with the Pizza." She said, "And a second one Pizza as well."

Stench smiled.

"That sounds good." He said.

Bob smiled.

"I can go for a side." Bob said.

"I agree." Gar said.

Sonic smiled.

"See, we can agree on stuff, and how about different toppings for the second Pizza?" He asked.

The four smiled before talking about it with each other.

"We'll go for a pizza with all the fixings, no anchovies." Said Looma.

Sonic dialed a number on his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello? I'll take a family size pizza with sausages, peppers, and pineapples on one side, and all meat, mushrooms, onions, and tomatoes on the other side. A medium pizza with all the fixings, no anchovies. A side of breadsticks, cinnamon sticks, and buffalo wings." Said Sonic, "Look for a place called Max's Plumbing. When do you think you'll be here?"

In the video room, the same pizza guy entered with two boxes of pizza and other stuff.

"Pizza." Said the pizza guy.

Sonic ran in the room and back out with the food and the pizza guy had some money in his hands.

"He forgot to tip me again." Said the pizza guy.

Sonic ran back in and out. The pizza man saw a $25.00 dollar tip.

"Finally." The pizza man left.

Ben noticed the other pizza Sonic ordered earlier.

"He forgot the other pizza." Said Ben.

Sonic ran back in, took the pizza and left.

He then returned to the conference room.

"Back to the peace conference. You each have a problem with each other. It involves soil and weaponry." Said Sonic, "I have a solution for this problem."

The four looked at Sonic.

"Yeah, how you going to solve all of this?" said Gar.

"Have any of you heard the story of the bear and the deer. It's a well-known story on this planet." Said Sonic.

The four aliens became confused.

"The bear and the deer?" said Bob.

In the video room, Ben became shocked.

"What's he doing?" said Ben.

"I believe he's got a plan to end their feud." Said Max.

Rook is confused.

"But what is this story the Bear and the Deer?" He asked.

Gwen smiled.

"A story that Sonic's going to make up as he goes." Said Gwen.

Back in the conference room, everyone began to eat their pizza.

"The story of the Bear and the Deer has a problem very similar to the problem you each have, with some differences. Bear in mind that this is only a story." Said Sonic.

"Okay." The other four said.

"Once there was a savage bear, and a peaceful deer. They didn't get along with each other, but hey, it's nature. What are you going to do about it?" Said Sonic, "One day, the bear ended up doing something it never did in its entire life."

"What did the bear do?" said Looma.

"He asked the deer permission to check out its territory. The deer allowed the bear to do just that." Said Sonic.

In the video room, everyone became amazed at Sonic's progress.

"Wow, he is doing pretty good at this peace conference." Said Rook.

"He knows how to do things without even trying." Said Gwen.

Back in the conference room.

"Now you see. The bear was checking out the deer's territory. He liked it so much that he asked the deer if he can stay in the territory forever." Said Sonic, "The deer refused because he had already marked his territory in the area."

Everyone became confused.

"What?" said Bob.

"Taking a leak all over the territory." Said Sonic.

The aliens became disgusted.

Even Rook became disgusted.

"That's marking your territory in the wild?" said Rook.

"It's nature, what're you going to do about it?" said Max.

Back in the conference room.

"Anyways, the deer refused to allow the bear to be in its territory. So the bear ended up doing something very dangerous." Said Sonic.

Sonic reached behind his back and began to pull out a chef's knife.

"The bear raised his paws up and-"Sonic slammed the knife down on a piece of the pizza with the works that Gar was reaching for, "he killed the deer in retaliation."

Sonic removed the knife and set it down on the table.

"You see the similarities to your problem and the story I just told?" said Sonic.

"Not really." Said Stench.

"The bear was the entire Tetramand race, the deer was the entire Mobian race." Said Sonic, "The bear wanted to live in the deer's territory after checking the entire place out, but never got permission to do it. It was just like the Tetramands wanting to harvest some food on Mobius because the planet has soil, but the Mobians refused to allow it. The bear killing the dear was just like the Tetramands stealing Mobian weaponry and tech and threatening war in retaliation."

The aliens became shocked.

So did everyone in the other room.

"Wow, Sonic sure is good." Ben said.

"Indeed." Max said and looked at Gwen, "And you're dating him?"

Gwen nodded.

"Yep." She said, "Plus he's like a brother to me."

Back in the conference room.

"So what do you say? Are you each going to give each other what they want?" said Sonic.

Warlord Gar and Stench stood up and walked towards each other.

"Look, I'm really sorry about stealing your weapons and threatening war against your people. I'll return your weaponry and tech." said Gar.

"I'm sorry. You have my permission to harvest food on Mobius." Said Stench.

Gar smiled

"Thanks and if Sonic and this human girlfriend of his could work, why not you and my daughter?" Gar asked.

Stench thought of that and smiled.

"Maybe it can." The Skunk said, "Anything is possible."

Bob smiled.

"I love it when things work out." Said Bob.

"If you love my daughter, the two of you are going to have to slaughter each other." Said Gar.

Stench became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Stench.

Sonic is also confused.

"I agree there. What?" He asked.

Outside Gwen was also confused.

"Slaughter each other?" said Gwen.

"It's the Tetramand way. If the guy defeats a female Tetramand in battle, than the female falls in love with the guy." Said Max.

"I learned that the hard way." Said Ben.

Back in the conference room, Stench smiled.

"If that is the case it will be worth it." He said.

Gar wrapped one of his arms around Stench's neck.

"You'll make a good son in law." Said Gar.

The two alien races left the room, leaving Sonic. The blue hedgehog leaned against a wall.

"Whew. Managed to dodge a bullet battling Looma." Said Sonic.

Max, Ben, Rook, and Gwen entered the room and Gwen hugged Sonic.

"That was impressive." Said Rook.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Said Ben.

"Neither did I, but I was able to pull through." Said Sonic

"I should rely on you for peace conferences more often." Said Max.

"You should, I've been through lots of stuff my entire life." Said Sonic.

"I'm proud of you." Said Gwen.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks Gwen." Sonic said, "Now how about our date? Hopefully, the weather's not so bad."

Gwen kissed Sonic on the cheek and the two left.


	7. End of the Story

Back at the mansion, GDN, Raven, and Zak went into the living room.

"If I recall correctly, we found out about the Deat, and it ended up in Antarctica." said Zak.

G looked at Zak

"And it talked as had Bat Wings." He said.

Zak nodded.

"I know." He said.

"Plus it did appear in Las Vegas." Raven said.

"Yeah, so we went to Antarctica to stop this creature." GDN said as the flashback began once more.

GDN in dragon form, Raven, and the Saturdays were in Antarctica, looking for the Deat. They then saw a shadow in the distance.

Fisketon mumbled some stuff.

"Hey, he's right. That shadow could be the Deat." said Zak.

They ran over to the shadow and encountered the Deat. The Deat saw the group.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Gold Dragon. I was hoping we'd meet." said the Deat.

GDN became confused.

"You know who I am?" said GDN.

"Know you? You created me. The lab accident last week, it happened at that laboratory in Bellwood. You destroyed the entire lab which was the cause of my creation. I should thank you for creating Me." said the Deat, "But, it'll more fun to kill you."

The Deat flew over to GDN and bit him in the neck before shocking him. GDN bit the Deats neck as well before burning him.

Fisk ran over to the Deat and punched it across the face, making it let go of GDN. Fisk then began to battle the Deat but GDN held his arm in front of the cryptid.

"This is my fight." Said GDN.

The Deat flew into the air just as GDN flew into the air. They both clashed into each other many times. GDN breathed fire on the Deat, but it dodged the flames. The Deat breathed ice over to GDN, but the dragon dodged it.

They fought for a while until the Deat slashed GDN's chest. The Deat than thrashed GDN around before knocking him into the ground. The Deat pushed his foot on GDN's chest.

"Pathetic, you created me. Now you try and destroy me?" said Deat, "So much for the GoldDragonNinja."

"If I created you, than you no longer exist." Said GDN.

The Deat than disappeared.

The memory stopped.

"That never happened. What really happened is that you pulled out your sword and stabbed it in the heart." Said Zak.

The true memory was shown.

"If I created you, than I'm going to kill you." Said GDN.

The dragon pulled out one of his swords, and stabbed the Deat in the heart. The Deat than collapsed on the ground and died. Everyone but GDN became shocked.

"What'd you do that for?" said Doc.

"What?" said GDN.

"You killed that Deat." Said Drew.

"So." Said GDN.

"We don't kill cryptids, we make sure they stay hidden for their own sake." Said Zak.

"I created a dangerous creature that kills things. And I had to kill it." Said GDN.

The memory ended again.

"You went out of line when you killed that thing." Said Raven.

GDN sighed.

"I know and I regretted it." He said.

Zak and Raven smiled.

"But you did what you had to do." Zak said.

Meanwhile, at a park; Sonic and Gwen were having a picnic.

"Oh yeah, the weather is good." Said Sonic.

"Good choice for a date." Said Gwen.

"Indeed." Said Sonic.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled a familiar voice.

Sonic saw a Frisbee coming his way and grabbed it. The two saw Randy and Theresa walking towards them.

"Watch where you're throwing the Frisbee Cunningham." Said Sonic.

"Sorry." Said Randy.

Sonic gave Randy his Frisbee back.

"Have you two been there all day?" said Theresa.

Gwen smiled.

"No, we've been doing something else before this." Said Gwen.

"Like what?" said Randy.

"Like bringing peace between two alien races." Said Sonic.

Randy and Theresa became shocked.

"You did that?" said Randy.

"Yeah, turns out I am peace conference material." Said Sonic.

"What races were in the conference?" said Theresa.

"It involved the Mobians and the Tertamands." Said Gwen.

Just then they saw Stench and Lomma Red Wind together. Stench was badly bruised.

"How's it going?" said Stench.

Stench smiled, revealing that he was missing lots of teeth.

"Mr. President, what happened to you?" said Sonic.

"A Tetramand wedding is what happened." Said Stench.

"Looks more like you were assaulted." Said Randy.

Gwen was confused.

"Wait, I thought Rook said that if a male beats a female, they fall for him?" Gwen said.

"I won the battle because of my foul stench." Said Stench.

"Hence the name." said Sonic.

"So when's the wedding?" Gwen asked.

Lomma smiled.

"Soon." She said.

Randy is confused.

"How soon?" said Randy.

"Three years from now." Said Stench.

"Better get prepared for the wedding." Said Looma.

Stench and Looma left.

"Please don't tell me that's how you solved the problem the Tetramands and Mobians were having." Said Randy.

"Of course not. It's peace conference, not a war conference." Said Gwen.

"What did the problem involve?" said Theresa.

"It was pretty complicated and made no sense at first. The Tetramands saw that Mobius had soil on the planet, wanted to harvest food on Mobius, the Mobians refused, so the Tetramands stole Mobian tech and threatened war on Mobius." Said Sonic.

"How'd you solve the problem?" said Randy.

"I made up a story with a similar problem." Said Sonic.

"What was it called?" said Theresa.

"The Bear and the Deer." Gwen said.

"It involved a bear that wanted to live in the deer's territory, but the deer refused to allow the bear to, so the bear ended up killing the deer in retaliation." Said Sonic, "Made the whole story up."

"I see." Said Randy.

"Yeah, the Tetramands gave the Mobians their weapons back, and the Mobians allowed the Tetramands to harvest food on Mobius." Said Sonic.

"And the skunk and princess are having a wedding?" Theresa asked.

"I did not see that coming." Said Sonic.

"Neither did I." said Gwen.

"Still, good to hear that you managed to bring peace between two alien races." Said Randy.

"See you back at the mansion." Said Theresa.

Randy and Theresa walked off.

"Feels good to be wise and patient. Didn't think that there was a wise and patient Sonic." Said Sonic.

"But there was." Said Gwen.

Gwen pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald and gave it back to Sonic.

"For the most wisest and patient hedgehog I've ever known." Said Gwen.

The two kissed each other as Gwen gently pushed Sonic down on the ground and kept her hand on his chest.

"There have always been wise and patient hedgehogs on Mobius." Said Sonic.

"But you're the one meant for this planet." Said Gwen.

Sonic smiled and wrapped his arms around Gwen, and the two laid there, looking at the sky.


End file.
